


Rude

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkwardness, Knocking Rule, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how the Knocking Rule came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude

 

"If you keep doing that-" Tyler looses his train of thought.

"If I keep doing this..." Josh says, mouth taking a break from kissing Tyler's neck.

"Then we're going to end up doing something we probably shouldn't in this bu-UNK." Tyler yelps the last bit as Josh nips his collarbone.

"It won't be a problem if you manage to keep your mouth shut," Josh says, hands pulling Tyler's shorts down a little. Tyler whimpers as Josh wraps a hand around his dick.

"We're going to get caught!" Tyler hisses, eyes rolling back a little as Josh slowly jerks him off.

"Shh," Josh says, going back to sucking bruises on Tyler's neck.

"You are totally getting off on this," Tyler whispers. "You exhibitionist."

Josh shoves his free hand into Tyler's mouth. Tyler wraps his tongue around his fingers and sucks. Josh fucking shivers, but doesn't make a sound, the asshole.

"Tyler, have you seen Josh?"

Tyler doesn't even have time to think _oh, shit_ before Mark's pulling the curtain to his bunk back.

"Um," Josh says.

"Um," Mark agrees, staring very carefully at Josh's face, and just Josh's face.

"This is awkward," Josh says. Tyler's still frozen underneath him with one hand around Tyler's dick and another in his mouth.

"Has this- has this been going on for a while?" Mark asks. "You know it's fine, right? With me?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Josh assures him. "This is new. Like, last night new."

"Oh," Mark says.

Tyler finally regains control over his limbs and pulls Josh's hand out of his mouth.

"Mark," he says as nicely as possible, "could you please stop being a freak and close the curtain?"

"Right, right," Mark says, closing the curtain. "Um. Have fun?"

"Go away!" Tyler yells. Mark does.

"That was a little rude," Josh says.

"Y'know what's rude? Cock-blocking," Tyler tells him.

 

Once they've finished and crawled out of Tyler's bunk, Mark informs them that he's employing a knocking rule.


End file.
